


Burn the Heart out of You

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures with Hiddleston [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Pining, Rescue, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Sophie, Amanda, and Louise are having a girls night out when things go wrong and the boys must rely on a helpful god to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Heart out of You

It was a tradition that had started when Ben introduced you all to Sophie. When there was a chance, usually about twice a month, the girls all went out for a night on the town. Sophie, Amanda, Louise, and you would go to a quiet little club where the servers just so happened to be shirtless, and you would drink and shoot the bull. You'd talk about whatever you felt like, whether it was complaining about partners or whatever. There were no wedding plans or anything. Just conversation.

“Oh my god, Channing Tatum is doing a Magic Mike 2.” Louise said, making everyone laugh. “And he’s completely naked in this one.”

“Of course you’d wanna go see that.” You laughed. “Maybe, if it comes out soon, we could take Sophie to it for her hen party.” Sophie blushed and took a drink.

“Well, what about you?” Amanda asked. “What are you wanting to do for yours?”

“Well, actually I was thinking of going back to the U.S, or Canada, and seeing Jensen and Jared again.” Louise’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you mean those two guys from Supernatural?” She asked. You nodded.

“I met them the same way I met you guys. Running coffee.” You laughed. “And boy, those Texas boys sure drink a lot of it.”

“So, you’re just a lucky little duckling.” Sophie laughed. “You’re friends with the Supernatural cast, the Sherlock cast, several of the Avengers, and you’re marrying Tom Hiddleston.”

“Well, you’re marrying Benedict Cumberbatch. So, all and all, I think we’ve broken Tumblr.” You laughed. Amanda and Louise joined in on the laughter. You smiled brightly. You were enjoying this time. As much as you loved Tom, and that was a lot, you needed some time away from him and your writing. And you were sure that Sophie needed a break from wedding planning, because her’s was coming up first. And you knew she was nervous.

“Too bad Louise and Rupert aren’t an item, or I think the whole internet would explode.” Amanda laughed. Louise blushed. “Bet they’re all still waiting for Johnlock and mollstrade.” You laughed.

“You spend way too much time in the fandom realm.” You laughed. The waiter dropped off another round for you guys. “So, Tom’s out for the night. They needed him at the studio for some final voice over stuff. Wanna go back to my flat and chill for the night?”

“Are we going to watch stupid videos on Youtube and make fun of our significant others?” Sophie asked.

“Well, we don’t have to…”

“No, please. I want to.” She laughed. Amanda and Louise both laughed. Even though Louise didn’t have a boyfriend at the time, she loved to make fun of Tom, Ben, and Martin. So watching embrassing videos that their fans had put on Youtube was at the top of her list of things to do.

Paying off your rounds, the four decided to walk back to your and Tom’s flat. It was a nice night to go for a walk and when the boys were around, they were too protective. Plus, without the boys around, the press and fans were less likely to bother you and your group, because you didn’t have a walking bat signal holding your hand.

“It’s so nice out tonight!” Louise said, smiling up at the stars. You smiled at her. The Sherlock set was on the way to your flat and you guys would walk right by it. Of course, two of the people in your group got to see it all the time, but you and Sophie visited quite a lot. Sophie for Ben, and you to cause mischief with Mark, Rupert, and Andrew. But tonight, there was something weird going on.

“Hey.” You said, stopping and looking in the window of where the interior of the set was. “They’re not doing filming tonight, are they?” Amanda stopped by you.

“I don’t think so.” She said. There was a blue colored light coming from inside the building. He looked down the street to see no cars coming, then quickly cross over to the other side where the set was.

“What are you doing?” Sophie called across to you.

“Checking it out!” You said.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson when you were being forced into a marriage with Loki?” She asked. Louise and Amanda had listened to your stories and didn’t think you were serious until Ben and Tom told them too and Clara showed up for lunch.

“No!” You called back before quickly going inside. The other three all looked at you, not sure if they should follow you. But, after a minute, they ran into the set as well.

They didn’t see you anywhere.

“Hey!” Louise said, picking up your dropped phone. “She left her phone.” Amanda and Sophie looked at each other.

“(Y/n)?” Sophie called out. “Come on, this isn’t funny.”

“(Y/n)!” Amanda called, having the loudest voice out of all of them.

“This isn’t because of that Loki fella, is it?” Louise asked, pulling out her own phone to call Tom. That’s when a weird noise originated from behind where Sherlock’s chair would be.

“(Y/n)?” Sophie asked, slowly walking over. “Stop playing okay?” Amanda could’ve swore she heard a male laughing.

Then everything went dark.

****

Ben and Martin were having a guy’s night. Typically, if Tom wasn’t busy, he would join them, but he had been offered movie after movie and was really busy. But the boys kept checking their phones, hearing nothing from their significant others in a while.

“Has Amanda texted you?” Ben asked. Usually, they texted when they got home or if the girls were all staying at one place for the night. But so far, nothing.

“No.” Martin said. “I’m going to call her. Luckily, Joe and Grace are over at friends’ houses.” Martin pressed OK on Amanda’s contact and listened to the ringing before it went to voicemail. Ben had tried calling Sophie and got the same results. Then he decided to call Tom.

“Hello?” Tom answered.

“Hey Tom, its Ben. Have you talked to (y/n) tonight?” Ben asked.

“No. I’ve been at work. I’m having dinner right now.” Tom said through a mouthful of food. Ben sighed.

“Sophie and Amanda aren’t answering their phones. I’ve tried texting Louise but got nothing. I was going to try (y/n) if I didn’t get a hold of you.” Ben explained, shaking a little with nerves.

“Let me hang up with you and I’ll give her a ring.” Tom said. “I’ll call you right back.” With that, he hung up. Ben looked at his phone, waiting. A few minutes later, his phone rang.

“Hello?” Ben asked.

“I can’t get a hold of (y/n).” Tom said. “I called her a couple times and sent a couple texts. There’s no answer.” There was a beeping at the other end.

“Hey Tom, I’ve got another call. I’ll call you back.” Ben switched over then. “Hello?”

“Ben, it’s Mark.” Mark said.

“Hey Mark. What’s up?” Ben asked.

“Well, security was checking out strange things happening on the set. And Sophie, Louise, Amanda, and (y/n)’s phones were all found there. But they were nowhere to be found.” Ben looked over at Martin.

“Are you there right now? We’re just a couple blocks away.” Ben said.

“Yeah I’m here. They called me.”

“We’ll be right there.” Ben said. He heard noises on the other end.

“And Ben?” Mark said.

“What?” Ben asked.

“Sophie and (y/n)’s engagement rings are here.”

****

Amanda woke up first. She was laying on a couch, wrapped up in a blanket. She blinked her eyes a couple times, recognizing the wallpaper. But then a face came into view, making her gasp and sit up. She was looking at herself, but a blonde version of her. She had let her hair go back to dark after series three and hadn’t gotten around to dying it back to blonde.

“What’s going on?” She asked, sitting up.

“Easy.” The twin said. “My name is Mary. And I’m trying to make sure that you don’t have a concussion.”

“I don’t have a concussion.” Amanda said. “Where’s the others?”

“They’re in Sherlock’s room.” She said. “Your two companions I’m guessing.”

“Two?” Amanda asked. That’s when Sophie and Louise appeared in the doorway. Their eyes were wide, staring at the two Amanda’s. “Sophie! Louise!” Amanda jumped up and went to them. “What’s going on? Where’s (y/n)?”

“I just finished checking on her.” A man said. Amanda turned around and thought it was the man she had spent the last fourteen years with. “She’s resting. Sherlock is studying her, so someone might want to keep an eye on them.”

“M-Martin?” Amanda asked.

“Sorry?” John asked.

“This is my husband John.” Mary said. 

“I’m Amanda.” Amanda finally said, coming out of her shock. “This is Sophie and Louise. We don’t know how we got here.”

“I do.” You said, standing in the doorway. John turned to look at you.

“Why aren’t you resting? You hit your head pretty hard.” He said. Sherlock was lingering, watching. You walked over to the girls.

“This has to do with Loki.” She said. “He might be in prison, but he knows where I am and he’s going to torture me until I leave Tom for him.” John, Mary, and Sherlock were looking at her strangely.

“Oh, she’s promised to a Norse god who kinda looks like her boyfriend. Her boyfriend also plays a version of this god in some comic book movies.” Louise said casually.

“Uh…do you all have brain damage?” John asked. Sophie rolled her eyes.

“So, you think that Loki tried to trap you here so you couldn’t see Tom, and we ruined his plan and now we’re all stuck here?” She asked. You sighed.

“I’m so sorry you all got caught up in this.” You said, playing with your ring finger. “My ring’s gone!” Sophie looked down at her hand.

“So’s mine!” She said. “Oh god, Ben’s probably worried sick.” She started to pace. “What are we going to do?” Sherlock stepped over to his book shelf and grabbed a mythology book. He once had a case with a serial killer who was “sacrificing” people in the name of different gods. He didn’t really believe them being involved with a mythological god, but he would humor them to an extent.

“I wouldn’t recommend trying to get in touch with this Loki.” Sherlock said, making everyone looked over at him. It took all of Sophie’s strength to not run to the man who looked like her fiancé. “Perhaps we could try to get a hold of the one named Thor.”

“Sherlock, you’re not really buying into this, are you?” John asked.

“Four women magically appeared in my flat.” He said. Mary nodded.

“He does have a point.” She said. John sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

“Fine. Do what you want.” He said. Mary and Amanda both smiled. You walked over to Sherlock and looked over his shoulder at the book.

“Shall we begin?” You asked, making him smile.

****

Ben, Tom, and Martin set in Tom’s flat. The girls’ phones were all lying on the table, along with two engagement rings. They were quietly thinking when lightning lit up the sky and thunder roared. They looked at each other. There was no rain in the forecast for the night. That’s when a booming knock was heard at Tom’s door. He got up and slowly opened it.

“Brother Tom!” Thor said, hugging Tom and lifting him up off the ground. Martin looked confused. Thor set Tom down and walked in and gave Ben the same treatment. “Brother Ben!”

“Thor? What are you doing here?” Tom asked. Thor set Ben down.

“I’m afraid that Loki was using magic in prison.” Thor explained. “He sent (y/n) and her companions away.” Martin stood up.

“Wait…that story you two told me was true?” He asked. “You two weren’t just drunk?”

“Who is this one?” Thor asked, looking down at Martin.

“Martin, this is Thor, god of thunder.” Ben explained. “Thor, this is mine and Tom’s friend Martin.” Thor quickly scooped poor Martin up into one of his bear hugs.

“Greetings brother Martin!” Thor said happily. Martin tried to wiggle free, relieved when Thor finally set him down. 

“What do you mean Loki sent them away?” Tom asked. “Where did he send them and why?”

“He believes that if he can separate you and (y/n), then she will come back to him and he can make her his queen. I’m not sure where they were sent to. Can you show me to the last place they were?” Thor asked. Tom quickly scooped up your lost engagement ring and the keys to his car.

“I’ll drive.”

****

“Thor!” You yelled, looking up at the ceiling. “Come on Thor! We want to go home!”

“It’s not working (y/n).” Louise said, sipping some tea that Mary had made. You growled.

“Thor! Get your big Norse butt down here now!”

“(Y/n), he’s not coming.” Sophie said quietly, putting her hand on your shoulder. “We’re stuck.” You flop down on the couch and hold your head in your hands. Sherlock set in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin. John and Mary were in the other room talking.

“Why does the universe not want me to be with Tom?” You asked quietly. Sophie set down by you. Amanda was on the other side and Louise was settled in John’s chair.

“It’s okay.” Sophie said, realizing that she couldn’t be with her beloved Ben while she was trapped in this world. “I guess the Tumblr fans will be there for him.” She sighed. You and Sophie hugged each other.

“Sentiment.” Sherlock said. You looked up at him.

“What?” You asked. He quickly jumped out of his seat, making Louise jump a bit.

“You’re stuck here and all you want to think about is the ones you left behind.” Sherlock said. You looked over at Sophie.

“He’s making it sound like we’re dead.” She whispered.

“Well, if Loki’s behind this, maybe we are.” You said. Amanda sighed and looked down at her ring that Martin had given her. She was so happy that hers had stayed on her finger, even though you and Sophie lost yours. That’s when she noticed that she was starting to fade away.

“Uh…guys…” Amanda said. Everyone looked over at her. “What’s happening?” She asked. You went to grab her arm, but she was gone.

“Amanda!”

****

Amanda opened her eyes to see Martin looking down at her worried. She blinked a couple times then slowly set up.

“Are you John or Martin?” She asked. He kissed her then, making her cheeks turn red. She giggled softly. “Defiantly John.” He gently smacked her arm.

“Was (y/n) with you?” Tom asked.

“What about Sophie and Louise?” Ben added.

“Yeah they were with me.” She said. “They’re with Sherlock, John, and Mary right now.” Martin sighed but after recent events, he wasn’t going to question it. Amanda looked up to see Thor and was about to ask who he was when Louise appeared. He was undoing Loki’s magic with what little bit he knew thanks to his mother.

“Amanda!” Louise said, running over and hugging her. “We were so worried when you just disappeared. Well, everyone except Sherlock.” She paused for a second. “Man, that sounds weird to say.”

“Where’s Sophie?” Ben asked. Tom was sitting in one of the prop chairs, staring at where the two women had materialized from.

“Hold on Brother Ben.” Thor said. He closed his eyes and focused on undoing the magic. After a couple minutes, Sophie appeared. Ben quickly scooped her up into his arms.

“My beautiful Sophie!” Ben said, holding her close. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!” She snuggled into his chest and then her eyes widened.

“Quick! You have to bring (y/n) back!” She said.

“I’m trying.” Thor said. Tom looked at Sophie.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, sounding worried.

“It’s Loki!” She said. “Sherlock is Loki!”

****

Sherlock watched you as you paced. Three of your friends had just vanished. You hoped that they had went back to the correct universe instead of being stuck with you. At least they would be safe from whatever was going on.

“Please sit.” He said. You didn’t hear him. You just kept pacing. Sherlock stood up and walked over to you, hooking a finger under your chin and making you look up at him. “You’re so beautiful when you’re worried.”

“That doesn’t sound like something Sherlock would say.” You said to him. He smiled and his eyes changed from their unique color of blue to a familiar shade of green.

“I thought that you would be able to notice me. I guess I’m getting better at disguises.” He moved closer. That’s when you vanished from him, making him growl. “Damn it!”

****

You opened your eyes to see Tom kneeling in front of you, eyes full of worry. You smiled and dove into his arms, holding onto him tight.

“Tom.” You whispered. He held you close, afraid that if he let go, you would disappear.

“I was able to put a charm on you to keep this from happening.” Thor explained. “However, Loki is free and roaming. He might end up coming here. If that was to happen, I’m afraid it may come down to war.” You carefully left Tom’s arms and hugged Thor.

“Thank you for everything.” He picked you up into one of his bear hugs, not squeezing you as hard as he had the men.

“You’re welcome Sister (y/n).” He set you down. Tom wrapped an arm around your waist. “I will be watching over you. If you ever need my help again, please call for me. Loki is still out there and he won’t stop until he has you.”

“Well, that won’t ever happen.” Tom said. He gently kissed the top of your head. “Nothings gonna harm you as long as I’m around.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this one? Was it good?


End file.
